Princess Regalia Precure!
by Princess Regalia Official
Summary: On the day of her coronation, Princess Yume has to leave her kingdom behind. With the threat of evil arising to come and ruin the coronation, her parents simply couldn't risk their daughter's life. So, with the help of her partner, Reim, she manages to escape the kingdom to flee to Earth, where her uncle is. When the villains find her however, she has an unexpected power with her..
"Honestly! Stop dissecting small animals in front of her! That's disgusting!"

"Nya ha ha~! It's not that bad! Yume doesn't mind!"

"So what?! What if her parents find out!?"

"They won't, unless someone tells them! I won't tell! Will you, Yume?"

"Nope!"

"See?"

The brown haired girl smiled to herself as she listened to her cousins, Kuroi and Erio, bicker. She didn't mind Kuroi's experimentations. She knew that he did them because it was what he found to be interesting. Plus, his father was a mad scientist. Erio, on the other hand, was a scholar who has a love for music, the piano specifically. So, Erio and Kuroi's views on the world differed greatly.

As for her, well, she was just a future princess. She knew that she had to make the land peaceful when she would go into reign. She had her ideas in mind ever since she was a little girl, making some fixes and tweaks to them every year.

"Lord Kuroi! Lord Erio!" A tall man with light brown hair ran over. He wore a white collared shirt with a brown vest over it, a pocket watch coming out from the left breast pocket. He wore brown slacks and brown loaders. His lime green eyes shined through his glasses.

"Nya ha~! Reim~!" Kuroi giggled, putting down his scalpel. "What do you need~?"

"Please excuse me," Reim bowed, "but Lord Leonard and Lady Reina would like to have a word with their daughter."

'Of course!" Erio answered quickly, before Kuroi got a chance. "Head out now, Yume. You don't want to see me beat the crap out of Kuroi."

"Huh?" Yume asked, looking at her cousin in confusion.

"Oh nothing!" Erio shook his head.

"Alright… Let's get going, Reim!" Yume smiled, sitting up and dusting off the light pink skirt of her dress.

* * *

"Reim, what do you think my mother and father would like to talk about?" Yume asked, as she and her companion walked down the castle corridors.

"I don't know, milady. They may just ask about how your studies are going." Reim said, as he trailed behind Yume. The brown haired girl nodded her head, continuing down the hall until she reached the door at the end.

Reim opened the door for her and she quickly walked in, curtsying before her parents on their thrones.

"Good day, Mother. Good day, father." She said with a smile, before fixing her posture again.

"Good day, Yume." Queen Reina smiled gently, almost appearing to be melancholic. King Leonard looked deep in thought.

"Hello, Yume. We have something important we need to talk with you about." King Leonard said quietly. The brown haired girl nodded.

"What is wrong, father?" Yume asked.

"What is it, father?" Yume asked softly. King Leonard looked down before answering.

"We know that your coronation is coming up soon… However, we have a change of plans." The King said.

Yume looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Yume," Queen Reina said softly, "we need to relocate you for the time being."

"W-What?" Yume stuttered, looking at her parents in shock.

"We have threats of a future attack coming to us." King Leonard explained. "They plan on attacking on the day of your coronation… So, we're relocating you to Earth, where you'll stay with Erio's birth-father.

The brown haired girl bit her lip. Her cousin's parents with divorced, with his father going to Earth to pursue a normal life, while his mother remained in the kingdom, marrying another man. Although his father was the King's brother, Erio still remained as part of the family.

"When do I leave?" She asked softly, looking at the ground and gripping the skirt of her dress in frustration.

"You leave at midnight tonight. Have Reim help you with packing." Reina said.

"...Alright."

* * *

"So you're leaving us?!" Kuroi pouted, as he dropped a pile of dresses into Yume's suitcase. The suitcase was on top of the princess's mattress of her canopy bed. The room was various shades of pink and purple.

"For now, it seems." Yume sighed, flopping next to her suitcase and holding a pillow. "I really don't want to leave…"

"But this is for your own safety, mistress." Reim said, as he placed a small pile of clothes into the suitcase. "I'm sure that once this attack is called off, you'll be able to return and the coronation will be redone."

"But safety is soooo boring, Reim!" Kuroi whined. "Yume can TOTALLY handle herself!"

"Yeah!" Yume said, sitting up and glaring at Reim. "Besides, why are you coming too?"

"Because I'm your partner!" Reim shouted, before lowering his voice. "It's my duty to keep an eye on you and make sure that you're safe."

Yume grimaced. "But I'm completely fine by myself!"

"How would you two explain yourselves if Erio told your parents you were dissecting animals?"

Kuroi and Yume froze before shaking their heads. Reim let out a sigh.

"Exactly. I'm just trying to keep you safe and out of trouble."

Yume sighed. "Fine…"

* * *

"So you'll tell Erio in the morning?" Yume asked Kuroi. The two stood at the train station in the town's center. Perched on Yume's shoulder was Reim's companion form, a brown cat.

"Of course~ Of course~" Kuroi grinned. "Have fun on Earth! Make sure to tell me if they also experiment on animals!"

"Yes, of course!" Yume smiled. The train then pulled up, with it's doors opening. With a deep breath, she boarded on.

* * *

The ride to Earth was pretty tiring. However, when she finally reached the station there, it was a bright day on the outside.

"It appears their time-zones are different." Reim mumbled to himself.

The train slowed to a screeching halt in the station, before the doors opened. Yume picked up her bags and walked off.

Standing in front of the doorway, was a tall man. He wore a white shirt with a dark red vest over it, with black slacks. He had red hair that seemed to be semi-tamed. He had piercing green eyes and thin pair with silver glasses.

"Uh…" Yume looked up at him in confusion. "Uncle… Stefan?"

The man nodded, before smiling gently at her. "It's been such a long time since I've last seen you, Yume."

"Y-Yes, it has!" Yume stuttered.

"Would you like me to take your bags?" Her uncle asked.

"I-If you want to!" Yume said. Stefan gently took the bags out of her hands. The two and Reim walked out of the station.

* * *

"This room is… really small." Yume said, as she placed her bags down. After they got to his house, Stefan showed her where she will be rooming.

"But it's still adequate, isn't it?" Reim asked, changing back to his human form.

"It is, but still." Yume sighed.

"How about I just unpack your bags, and you can go talk with your uncle?" Reim asked, picking up a bag and placing it on the bed.

"I… Alright." Yume sighed, before walking out of the room.

* * *

"So, you're having one of your neighbors show me around the… 'neighborhood'?" Yume asked her uncle, as he rose to answer the door. He gave a quiet nod before opening the door.

"Hello, Marina." He said to the girl at the door. The girl was slightly taller than Yume, having blonde hair going over her shoulders with a side ponytail forming an 'O' shape. She had sparkling brown eyes, which complimented her fair skin. She wore a teal jacket over a purple dress, with teal flats.

"Good morning, Mr. Stefan." Marina smiled, before noticing Yume. Her smile became wider as she walked to the brown haired girl.

"It's so nice to meet you, Yume!" Marina held out a hand for handshake, which Yume didn't realize.

"Good day to you." Yume said, doing a small curtsy. Marina looked at her in confusion.

"Oh, you must've went to a private school! I get it!" Marina then curtsied back. "Good day to you, as well."

Yume and Marina then fixed their postures.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Yume said softly. Marina nodded back at her.

"The pleasure's all mine, Yume-chan!"

"Yume...chan?" The brown haired girl mumbled to herself in confusion.

"We'll be back soon, Mr. Stefan!" Marina saluted to Yume's uncle before grabbing the other girl's wrist.

"Let's go~!"

* * *

"So, they relocated the princess to Earth…" In a dark castle, a dark lone figure sat on the throne, looking at multiple screens in front of him. He swung his hand, brushing the screens away.

"Hayate, take care of them."

A tall girl then bowed. "Yes, sir."

* * *

"So, this will be the school you'll be attending in a few days." Marina smiled, as she and Yume walked down the halls. "I was given permission to show you around during school hours."

"Really?" Yume asked. "I wasn't allowed to leave my home until I finished my studies."

"So, you were homeschooled?" Marina asked. "Alright! That makes sense! That means your family is probably loaded with cash, right?"

"...Maybe?" The brown haired girl said. "Do royal families have a lot of money?"

The two girls stared at each in silence for a few moments, before Marina broke out into a fit of laughter. Yume looked at her in confusion.

"Oh my goodness! Yume, you're so funny!" Marina's laughter slowed down, as she wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"What's so funny?" Yume asked, looking at the blonde in confusion.

"Nevermind~!" Marina giggled. "Let's check out the drama department, alright?"

"...Okay?"

* * *

In the auditorium of the school, a girl with platinum blonde hair stood on the stage. She wore a red cloak over her shoulders.

"Oh, but, I simply cannot give you this basket! You see, it's for my grandmother!"

Near the girl, stood a boy with brown hair wearing a flannel shirt and random patches of fur all over his body.

"Then just one bite of a food! Any food!" He said, drawing closer to the girl.

"You see," Marina whispered to Yume, "they're doing a rendition of Little Red Riding Hood."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Marina and Yume flinched as they saw the blonde yell at the boy. "This is the THIRD time you messed up in this one rehearsal! No wonder why you're the school's idiot!"

"Hey, at least I'm trying to change my title, Karaline!" The boy hissed.

"Excuse me?!" Karaline yelled, before the two got into a yelling match.

"Although the play always changes, due to people quitting." Marina sighed.

Yume simply continued to look at the scene in confusion.

* * *

"And this is the student council ro-"

"KEIICHIRO!"

"Can you stop yelling at me? It's getting annoying."

In the student council room, there were a boy and girl bickering. The boy had short brown hair, with loose bangs going over his eyes. He had extremely pale skin and dark brown, nearly black, eyes. The girl had dark green hair in a bun, with hazel eyes and fair skin.

"Oh my, what's going on now?" Marina asked, walking over to the two.

"Oh thank goodness you're here, Marina!" The green haired girl sighed, scampering over to the blonde. She then began to quickly explain the predicament. Yume attempted to follow along, but got extremely confused in the process.

"Well then, let's try this as a solution." Marina said, before explaining her plan to both the blue haired girl and Keiichiro. The blue haired girl pulled out a calculator, quickly running numbers through.

"Oh my goodness, it works! It actually works!" The blue haired girl squealed.

"Stop squealing." Keiichiro muttered, before laying his face on the table.

"Thank you so much, Marina!" The blue haired girl bowed.

"It's no problem, Emiko!" Marina smiled. "I have to leave now, since I'm still showing the new girl around. Try not to get into more fights, alright?"

"Of course!/No promises."

Emiko and Keiichiro glared at each other. Marina took this as a sign to take Yume and leave.

* * *

"So that was the whole school!" Marina smiled, as she and Yume stood in the school's courtyard. The trees were blooming with the pretty cherry blossoms that Yume only saw in books.

"It certainly is… interesting." Yume said softly, looking at the cherry blossoms.

"You know, I'm really excited for you to be here, Yume!" Marina said.

The brown haired girl looked at the blonde in confusion.

"What do you mean?" The princess asked.

"I mean, we never really get a lot of transfer students! So, it's just and exciting feeling!"

"...I see."

* * *

"Finally…" Reim sighed as he sat on the bed. He finished unpacking Yume's bags and putting her clothing in the drawers. He pushed the suitcase to the floor, which fell and a small clink was heard.

The brown haired man looked down to see a pink ring rolling to a stop on the floor. It had a small piece of amethyst coming from what he assumed to be the top.

"What is this?" He asked to himself. Usually whenever he helped Yume with packing, she never packs any jewelery.

He transformed into his cat form, holding the ring in his paw.

"Perhaps she would know…" He muttered, before scampering out.

* * *

"Have you ever had a crepe before?"

"A crepe? What is that?"

Marina let out a gasp of horror, shocking Yume.

"You mean you never heard of a crepe?!" The blonde shouted, her face being uncomfortably close to Yume's.

"B-Back up please…" Yume mumbled.

"Oh, ah sorry! But still!" Marina frantically waved her arms. "Crepes are like God's dessert! The dessert of the gods! THE DESSERT GOD!"

"I-I'm sorry…" Yume stuttered, being slightly terrified as to how passionate Marina was about crepes.

"It's fine! Now I know where we can hit next! To Honoka's Bakery!"

* * *

"Here you go! One strawberry and nutella crepe and one raspberry and white chocolate crepe! Enjoy you two!"

"Thank you!" Marina placed a few coins into the tip jar, before walking over to the table where Yume was sitting.

The princess sipped at the diet soda as the blonde sat down in front of her, handing her a plate of the confectionary. It looked like a tightly wrapped pancake, with a few raspberries spilling out from the inner cream. Shredded pieces of chocolate were also inside the pancake and sprinkled on top of it.

"This is a crepe?" Yume asked, poking at the food with her fork.

"Yep!" Marina grinned, cutting off a piece of hers and picking it up with the fork. "The pancake compliments the strawberry's strong taste, making it somewhat dull, but it returns with the goodness of the nutella~!" The blonde gushed, before taking a bite. "Ah~ This really is heaven~!"

Yume looked at her in confusion, before cutting a piece of hers. The blackberry juice stained over the white cream on the inside, with the small flecks of white chocolate decorating it perfectly. She hesitantly took a bite, and her eyes widened.

"This… really is delicious!" The princess gasped, before taking another piece.

"Isn't it? I can't try the blackberry one since I'm allergic to blackberries, but I thought you would like it!"

"It's really good! Thank you for showing me this wondrous food!"

"Ehehe~ It's no problem!"

* * *

After the girls finished their drinks and food, the two began to walk around town a bit. The town's lights illuminated, as the lone tower stood in the center for all to see. It was a bright blue tower, which had a large pink heart with a crown around it.

"That's an amazing structure!" Yume gasped, looking up at the tower in awe. "How the slim structure can hold the large royal heart… it's truly astounding!"

"You really like architecture, don't you?" Marina grinned, looking at the tower also. "But it is pretty amazing."

"What is the tower supposed to represent?" Yume asked.

"To be quite honest, I don't know. Though it is pretty to look at. Especially at night. The heart and crown shine throughout the town, and their lights are somehow reflected back. Your uncle probably has one of the best views in the town, since his house is on the hill. You get to see everything!"

"Amazing…" Yume gasped.

"Milady!"

The two turned around, listening to a man call out. They looked around, until a certain brown cat jumped onto Yume's face.

"Reim?!" The princess asked, plucking him off her face. The cat nodded quickly, waving a pink ring around in his paw. The brown haired girl took the ring out of his hand.

"What is this?" She asked. Reim then became suddenly quiet.

"Reim, answer me!" She hissed.

"You can talk with your cat?!"

Oh yeah. Marina was there.

Yume awkwardly turned to the blonde, who was looking at the two in awe.

"That's amazing! He's so cute~!" Marina gushed, taking Reim into her arms. "Who's a good boy~?" She cooed, petting his fur. From the looks of it, Reim was getting extremely uncomfortable.

"Uh, yes! H-His name is Reim!" Yume stuttered once more.

"Well, Reim is such a cutie pie~!" Marina gushed.

"Princess Yume!"

The three froze, looking around once more for another mysterious voice. In the air, a young girl floated. She looked about Marina's age. She had flowing dark magenta hair that ended at her waist. She wore a white cloak over her dark purple dress.

"I found you! I shall bring you back to Lord Kaminaga!" The woman growled out, before pulling out a white diamond, throwing through Marina's chest. In the back, the diamond was halfway out, before spreading large white butterfly wings. Marina was engulfed by a dark substance, before the monster formed. It was a tall woman made of the sludge, with red beady eyes poking out from it's head.

"Daemonai!" The monster roared, looking down at Yume and Reim, who managed to get out of Marina's arms.

"Miss Marina!" Yume gasped. The princess looked at Reim in confusion.

"What can we do, Reim?" She asked with hesitation in her voice. Reim looked at the monster in horror.

"I… don't know, honestly." The brown companion said.

The princess looked down at her hands, with the ring in her right palm.

"Use the ring…" A voice echoed in her head. Yume's eyes widened.

"W-What?" The brown haired girl mumbled to herself.

"Use the ring!" The voice repeated once more. "The ring will help you save your friend!"

"B-But how…" Yume mumbled, looking at the ring once more. It began to glow softly.

"Just put it on!" The voice yelled.

""Daemonai!" The cloaked woman yelled, pointing at Yume and Reim. "Get them!"

"DAEMONAI!" The monster roared, charging towards Reim and Yume. The brown haired princess slipped the ring on, and everything was surrounded by white.

* * *

White ribbons went around Yume's hands, before forming into white gloves that were tied with a pink ribbon at her wrist. She got a white sleeveless top with a pink translucent cloak going over her shoulders, ending over her waist. She then had a purple belt going around her waist, with pink fabric flowing from it, until it formed a large hoop skirt. She then got white stockings with pink heels. Her brown hair became a shade of lavender, with a side ponytail forming at the right side of her hair. Her pink eyes became turned into white and purple. She did a backflip, landing perfectly before doing a curtsy.

"Calling out to shine like a gem!" She announced, with her hair flowing out of control behind her. "Cure Amethyst!"

* * *

"Milady?!" Reim yelled, looking at Yume - no, Cure Amethyst- in shock. Amethyst looked down at Reim, picking him up with a smile.

"Get out of the way, Reim!" She said to him, before tossing him behind her. She then quickly dashed to the monster. The monster roared, ready to punch the girl back.

"Quartz Ring!" Amethyst yelled, looking to the ring on her finger. The ring glowed brightly, before forming a shiny purple blade in Amethyst's hand. The pink haired cure jumped up, slicing her blade across the monster's chest.

"What?!" The cloaked floating woman yelled, looking at the events unfolding. "But- I thought the precure vanished long ago-?!"

"Well, you're wrong!" Amethyst yelled, glaring up at the woman. "The precure will always return when the threat of evil arises!"

The monster groaned as it fell back. The pink haired cure glared at it, as she gripped the handle of her blade tighter.

"Quartz ring!" She yelled. "Archer mode!"

The blade in her hands vanished, as a pink archery bow formed in its place. A purple sash formed around her torso, with a purple bag connected to it, filled with white arrows.

The monster quickly got up once more, roaring as it attempted to take a swing at the cure. The cure got hit by the monster's fist, sending her flying back to Reim.

"Milady! What's going on?!" Reim yelled, looking up at the princess. The pink haired girl glared down at him.

"I'll explain later! But, just know this!" She stated, as she stood up. She then looked down at him, with her white and purple eyes laced with frustration.

"I'm not Yume right now." She then took off towards the monster again, pulling out an arrow and pulling it back on the bow.

"Precure! Amethyst...Blitz!" She yelled, as she released her arrow. The arrow speeded through the air, becoming larger and larger with every moment, until it struck the monster. The monster groaned in agony, as some of the sludge that formed its chest was pushed away, revealing the trapped and unconscious Marina.

Amethyst began to run faster, before leaping up to grab Marina. She shot another arrow through the back of the monster, tackling Marina's body out of it. The two landed on the ground, as black sludge rained around them. She turned Marina's body around, plucking off the two butterfly wings.

"H-How…" The cloaked woman in the air landed on the ground. "How did you do that!? You're supposed to be a stupid princess!"

"That's what she is supposed to be…" Amethyst said, looking down at the ground before turning to look at the woman. "But you're wrong, Hayate. Because right now… This isn't the princess."

"H-How did you-?!" Hayate gasped, pulling on her cloak in anger.

"Go back to your leader and tell him of your failure." Amethyst stated bluntly. "I know this won't be the last time we see each other."

The magenta haired woman growled, before vanishing in a flock of butterflies. Amethyst sighed, before Reim turned into his human form, running to her and Marina.

"If you say that you aren't milady…" He started, glaring at Amethyst. "Then are you just possessing her for your own gain?!"

"...No." Amethyst stated, looking down at Marina. "Yume doesn't realize that she is a chosen one of the precure. So, until I reunite with Lapis, I'll be… assisting her in her duties. Don't worry. I don't want to harm her at all."

"...Hm? Yume-chan?"

Reim and Amethyst looked down to see Marina waking up, rubbing her head in pain. The blonde then sat up.

"Are you alright, Miss Marina?" Reim asked, crouching down to the blonde.

"...Wait, who are you?" Marina asked. Reim then froze.

"Uh, ah, well that's…" He started, before Amethyst cut him off.

"Marina," she said, crouching down to the blonde, "this is Reim, Yume's cat."

"...What?" Marina's eyes widened. "So then… aren't you Yume?! You two have the same exact face… Even hairstyle, almost…"

"Right now, this isn't Yume." The pink haired cure stated. "But, I'm sure Reim will be able to explain everything about her."

"Then, uh, who are you?" Marina asked.

The pink haired cure gave Marina a gentle smile.

"Cure Amethyst."

She then pulled off the ring, with Amethyst's form reverting back to Yume's civilian form.

"Eh…? Reim? Marina?" Yume asked, before collapsing.

"Milady!" Reim yelled, catching Yume.

"...Can you explain everything to me now, Mr. Reim?" Marina asked.

The brown haired man sighed, picking up Yume. "I suppose I have no choice…"

* * *

Preview for the next episode:

Yume: So you mean to tell me that I've been possessed by a ring?!

Reim: It appears so.

Yume: And now Marina apparently knows that I'm a princess now…

Marina: It's okay, Yume-chan! I can keep your secret! Now I just gotta help you adjust to school life!

Yume: … School Life?

Marina: Next time, on Princess Regalia Precure! The First Day as a Citizen! Yume's First Day in School?! Continue to enjoy it!


End file.
